This invention concerns a climbing toy.
Most climbing toys seen in market may move on the ground or other area horizontally. The "Magic Octopus" developed years ago comes down slowly with the attraction of the body of the toy to the wall. But it could not climb up. To the makers of toys who pursue novelties at all times, it should be a matter of interest.
In view of this, the applicant with much experience in the past, developed successfully this novel climbing toy after repeated experiment and improvement.